


One Shots of my Favorite Series

by FandomPraiser



Category: Gravity Falls, Hazbin Hotel, Helluva Boss, Villainous
Genre: 5.0.5. (Villainous) - Freeform, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Angst, Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Freeform, Black Hat (Villainous) - Freeform, Blitzo (Helluva Boss) - Freeform, Charlie Magne (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dementia (Villainous) - Freeform, Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) - Freeform, Dr. Flug (Villainous) - Freeform, Dr. Slug (Villainous) - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Helluva Boss - Freeform, Lilith Magne (Hazbin Hotel), Loona (Helluva Boss) - Freeform, Lucifer Magne (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) - Freeform, Millie (Helluva Boss) - Freeform, Moxxie (Helluva Boss) - Freeform, Reader is female unless specified, Slow Updates, Smut, Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) - Freeform, Stanly Pines (Gravity Falls), Stolas (Helluva Boss) - Freeform, Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Villainous - Freeform, Vox (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, White Hat (Villainous) - Freeform, one-shots and two-shots, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomPraiser/pseuds/FandomPraiser
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one shots with my favorite characters from different fandomsRequests are openI will add the relationship tags when the chapter is up. When requesting please specify the readers gender, or if you want them to be non binary, or I will write the reader as female
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	One Shots of my Favorite Series

Please request what you would like to read and I will write it. I do write smut and fluff, though I prefer not to write angst I will if it is requested. Please request anyone from the fandoms in the tags, if the person you request is not in the tags then there is a chance I won’t write them because I don’t know them. 

That’s all for now, thanks for reading!

  
Have fun and enjoy the book! :)


End file.
